Sasuke's Answer
by karikazuka
Summary: Jalan-jalan di pagi hari memang menyenangkan, apalagi bersama sahabat yang lama tidak bertemu. Naruto pun begitu, bertemu Sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pagi buta. "Woaaaah! Sasuke kolornya pink!" / "Kyaaaaa!" / "S-SAAaaa " / SasuSaku Fanday


**Sasuke's Answer**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon, AT, OOC, typo(s), Humor gak kerasa**

**Inspirated: SasuSaku lovers (Poetry Celemoet and Andromeda no Rei)**

**dan**

**Seamo-My Answer**

**For SasuSaku Fanday**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

Jalan-jalan di pagi hari memang menyenangkan, apalagi bersama sahabat yang lama tidak bertemu. Naruto pun begitu, bertemu Sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pagi buta. "Woaaaah! Sasuke kolornya _pink_!" / "Kyaaaaa!" / "S-SAAaaa~" / SasuSaku and NaruHina.

.

.

.

Sudah menjelang pagi hari, tapi langit masih berwarna hitam pekat dan beberapa bintang masih berkelap-kelip di atas sana. Namun hal itu tidak membuat sang mantan _missing-nin_ Konoha ini ragu untuk berjalan-jalan keluar.

Alasannya mudah. Ia hanya tidak bisa tidur. Sekembalinya ia ke Konoha membuat dirinya sedikit rindu dengan suasana di sini. Sepanjang malam ia hanya berputar-putar di atas kasurnya tanpa dapat menutup matanya. Ia memutuskan keluar dengan baju santai berupa celana _training_ dan kaos warna putih berlambang kipas di punggung dan dada kirinya.

Keluar dari kompleks, Sasuke Uchiha berjalan santai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Ia menatap bulan yang mulai memudar cahayanya dan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga pagi.

Tampaknya sang Uchiha bungsu ini tidak tahu arah tujuannya saat ini. Buktinya tahu-tahu ia berjalan ke arah rumah sakit dengan langkah terkatung-katung. Tampaknya ia mulai mengantuk oleh semilir angin pagi.

"Oiiii, Sasukeeeee!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris suara itu dan terus berjalan, walau ia melambatkan langkahnya. Ia tahu, orang ini pasti akan mengganggunya kapan-pun dan di mana-pun. Hn, tidak diragukan.

"Hoooo... Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu temannya dengan kekuatan medium, plus cengiran jahil di wajah.

"..." Sasuke acuh. Masih meneruskan langkahnya yang tanpa arah tujuan pasti.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, _Ohayou..."_ kali ini seorang gadis di belakangnya turut menyapa.

"Hn," hanya terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. "Dari mana?" Entah kenapa Sasuke yang cuek, tiba-tiba bertanya 'Dari mana' pada seseorang.

Orang yang menyapanya pertama nyengir lebar menunjukkan giginya yang putih, "kami berdua habis pulang menjalankan misi! Kau sendiri sedang apa jalan ke arah rumah sakit?" sedetik kemudian wajahnya menyeringai lucu, "hehehehe... Mau ketemu Sakura-_chan_ ya?"

**Bletak**

"Jangan sembarangan bicara Naruto!"

Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul, "Sakura-_chan_, kau kejam sekali!"

"Huh," balas Sakura menatap Naruto sengit. "_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_! Halo, Sasuke..." ucapnya pada keduanya dengan senyum manis.

"_O-ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_... A-apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah saat Naruto meringsek ke sampingnya dan bahu mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Sakura mengangguk, "aku biasa berangkat jam segini. Banyak yang butuh bantuan di rumah sakit, dan aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk membawa baju ganti. Karena kemungkinan aku akan sangat sibuk hari ini," terang Sakura panjang, kemudian mengangkat kantong yang ia genggam sejak tadi. "Hinata dan Naruto baru pulang dari misi ya?"

Hinata menjawab 'ya' pelan dan Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Sasuke sendiri?" tanya Sakura agak canggung. Pasalnya sebelum Sasuke pergi dari Konoha beberapa tahun lalu, ia masih memanggilnya dnegan sebutan 'Sasuke-_kun_'.

"Hn, hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, setelah sekian lama di cueki. Dalam hati ia dongkol karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Mata hijau hutannya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, "Kau terluka Naruto?"

"Ta-tadi Naruto-_kun_ kena sabetan ku-kunai beracun... Su-sudah kuobati sebisaku, ta-tapi nampaknya kami harus pergi ke rumah sakit juga..." Hinata pun menunjukkan lengannya yang dibebat sapu tangan.

Sakura dengan cekatan dan sigap memeriksa lengan Hinata dan beberapa daerah tubuh Naruto dengan _chakra_ medis, "syukurlah, hanya racun ringan. Racun ini hanya akan membuat kalian sedikit kurang keseimbangan dan yang paling parah adalah demam. Tapi, lebih baik di periksa dahulu."

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ikut?" tanya Hinata saat ketiganya akan ke rumah sakit.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya Sakura belum bisa menghilangkan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Yang sempat ia simpan dan tutup rapat-rapat.

"Hn. Aku ikut," jawab Sasuke yang entah kenapa mau. Kantuknya pun sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia berjalan disamping Sakura, dan di belakangnya Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti.

Keempatnya berubah diam dan sunyi senyap. Sakura dan Hinata sendiri mendadak berubah jadis Sasuke yang pendiam. Naruto ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi urung karena...

**Jiiiit**

Naruto melihat sesuatu yang ganjal di daerah pantat Sasuke. Bukan karena terpesona dengan pantat Sasuke. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi pada Naruto. Ia yakin, ia masih cukup waras dan normal untuk berfikir macam itu.

Bahkan pikirnya lebih baik melihat wajah Sakura plus Hokage yang marah dari pada mengakui pantat Sasuke seksi.

Ups, keceplosan.

Naruto memegang pantatnya sendiri dengan wajah suram, menyadari pantatnya yang hanya sebagai sarana duduk dan ekskresi.

Duh, bukan saatnya memikirkan pantat siapa yang lebih seksi!

Tapi, ada warna lain dari pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki itu yang tepatnya di balik celana _training_ hitamnya. Sayangnya Naruto tidak dapat melihat jelas warna apa itu. Langit belum terlalu terang dan lampu jalan terlalu redup untuk dapat memastikannya.

Hinata yang di samping Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan bingung bercampur rona merah. "Walau sedang aneh pun, Naruto-_kun_ tetap ganteeng~," batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri hening tanpa kata. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di sana, karena mereka pun tidak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan. Keduanya menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Dia makin tampan,' batin Sakura diam-diam melirik Sasuke di sampingnya dengan wajah merah tipis.

'Apa dia masih suka padaku?' batin Sasuke juga diam-diam melirik Sakura melalui sudut matanya.

Naruto yang sangat penasaran langsung menarik celana _training_ Sasuke. Celana itu melorot jatuh ke tanah sebelum sang pemilik sempat mencegahnya.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak tertahan kedua gadis yang sedang bersama mereka.

"WATEPAK?" geram Sasuke seraya mengangkat celana _training_nya.

**Geleng-geleng**

Naruto segera menghilangkan bayangannya diatas dengan beberapa gelengan cepat. Tidak mungkin ia berani melakukan hal itu dengan singa macam Sasuke. Dan ia pun ragu apakah Sasuke akan berkata 'WATEPAK' pada dirinya. Ia tidak yakin pengejaan kalimat itu benar.

Mungkin ia akan tanya seseorang nanti tentang pengejaan 'Watepak'.

Ia sudah kepalang penasaran, tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada batu kira-kita sebesar bola voli menghadang langkahnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas, ditambah kesandung batu sebesar itu membuatnya oleng dan siap terjatuh.

Seakan ada _slow motion_, tubuh Naruto berputar 360 derajat dan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai bahu Sasuke di depannya. Namun apa daya, yang tertangkap malah celana _training_ Sasuke. Membuat celana Uchiha tunggal itu melorot ke bawah dengan mulusnya.

Wah, mungkin dengan ini Naruto akan tahu apa warna itu tadi.

"Kyaaaaa!" masih dalam efek _slow motion_ Sakura menjerit tertahan dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, kantungnya entah sudah terlempar kemana.

"S-SAAaaa~" Hinata yang awalnya menjerit, suaranya perlahan memudar, menutup kedua matanya, dan melemas seketika. Pingsan.

Tidak ada lagi _slow motion_, semua menjadi nyata dan normal lagi. Yang ada hanya suara tertahan Sakura, melemasnya Hinata, dan suara bedebam Naruto yang jatuh ke tanah. Masih memegangi celana _training_ Sasuke.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_

Ah, bahkan Naruto sekarang tau cara mengeja kata itu.

Yang dilakukan Naruto hanya mengintip Sasuke dengan sebelah matanya. Ia begidik ngeri, saat melihat sahabatnya itu berwajah merah menahan marah plus malu, sekaligus matanya yang berubah semerah darah.

Amaterasu. Gawat, kau dalam bahaya Naruto! Mata Naruto secepat kilat turun kebawah, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Tapi yang ditemukannya-

**Jiiit**

-Sasuke yang memakai kolor merah muda.

Merah muda.

_Pink_.

Merah muda.

_Pink._

"Woaaaah! Sasuke kolornya _pink_!" hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir lelaki bermata sebiru lautan luas itu. Matanya melebar, dan ia perlahan terkikik. Dengan air mata di sudut matanya, karena berusaha membuat tawanya mereda. Tapi nampaknya gagal.

Karena Naruto tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Berguling-guling di tanah sambil memukul-mukul kedua pahanya saking gelinya.

Tidak tahu ada Ayam yang siap mematok kepala kuningnya.

"WUAHAHAHAHAAHAA! _PINK_! HAHAHAHAAHAA... SASUKE _TEME_ PAKE KOLOR _PINK_!" suara tawa Naruto membahana. Untungnya mereka berjalan di tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari rumah penduduk.

"Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki," eja Sasuke seraya mengangkat celana _training_ yang melorot tadi. Matanya siap dengan jurus membakar hidup-hidup miliknya. "Ugh," mata Sasuke berdenyut, membuatnya menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

Malu, marah, kesal, dan sakit. Kok lengkap banget kayaknya ya?

"Sasuke!" Sakura sesaat berhenti kaget maupun malu langsung mendekati Sasuke dan memegang kedua lengan lelaki tersebut. Tangannya perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke lalu segera mengalirkan _chakra_ ke kedua kelopak mata Sasuke.

Hangat.

Nyaman.

Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat _chakra_ Sakura menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darah di sekitar mata kelamnya. Rasa marahnya pun perlahan surut, kemudian hilang seketika.

"_Teme_!" Naruto merasa bersalah dan beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Ia hendak meminta maaf atau setidaknya meredakan amarah sahabatnya sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke balik ke jalan kegelapan hanya gara-gara dendam sama Naruto.

Membawa Uchiha ke jalan kebenaran saja perlu waktu dan latihan bertahun-tahun, kalau ia balik jahat bisa berabe urusannya. Masa Naruto harus merantau lagi mencari ilmu saat ia masih kecil dulu?

Nah, ketimbang tambah runyam, Naruto berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Tangannya sudah terjulur mendekat.

Sasuke yang masih diobati menepis tangan Naruto dengan wajah kesal sambil tetap menikmati hangat _chakra_ Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura _sweatdroope_d melihat ulah kekanakan Sasuke.

Naruto mundur dan membimbing Hinata yang sudah sadar, "maaf _Teme_. Aku 'kan tidak sengaja..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi aku tahu kenapa kok kolormu warna _pink_."

Wajah Naruto berubah jadi seringai jahil.

Sasuke mendelik seketika, 'Jangan sampai dia tahu. Jangan!'

"Kau suka Sakura-_chan_ 'kan?"

"E-eh?"

"Hah?"

Semuanya melongo kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan alis dan Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Ya 'kan?" ulang Naruto dengan seringai makin lebar. Tangan Naruto perlahan menjalar ke sela jari Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "**Jawab, **Sasuke _Teme_."

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?"

"Tidak akan kuampuni kau Uzumaki Naruto," geram Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan matanya lagi.

"HUWAAAA... LARIIIII!" Naruto berlari kabur sambil menggandeng Hinata erat. Itu toh sebabnya Naruto memegang tangan Hinata tadi. Ia sudah tahu kapan saatnya lari kabur.

"Ugh..." mata Sasuke kembali berdenyut. Kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera mengalirkan _chakra_ miliknya lagi ke mata Sasuke. Kali ini nampaknya tidak terlalu berhasil, buktinya Sasuke terkulai lemas dan pingsan di tempat akibat sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Kau terlalu banyak pakai jurus itu sih Sas.

.

.

.

Sakura meghembuskan napas lega dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Tampaknya _chakra_nya cukup terkuras, sedari tadi terus mengalirkan _chakra_ ke mata Sasuke. Ia membenarkan selimut Sasuke lagi dan duduk di samping ranjang tersebut. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus-elus rambut _raven_ Sasuke dengan lembut.

Pagi mulai datang. Langit sudah berwarna kuning keemasan, pertanda matahari akan segera muncul dari ufuk timur. Angin pagi berhembus semilir, menyibakkan gorden rumah sakit yang berwarna putih.

Ia terkikik saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang dipakai Sasuke dan perkataan Naruto sebelum lelaki itu kabur entah kemana bersama Hinata.

"_Kau suka Sakura-chan 'kan?"_

"Kira-kira jawaban Sasuke-_kun_ tadi apa ya?" kata Sakura pelan. Mata hijaunya menelusuri lekuk wajah Sasuke yang tampan dan menawan.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun menyukai aku. Yang ada aku yang suka dia," bisik Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan terkikik lagi. Tampaknya kejadian itu benar-benar langka dari seorang Uchiha.

Hening sejenak, hingga...

"Jangan tertawa," kata Sasuke seraya membuka mata _onyx_nya pelan. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar!" Sakura sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum gugup. "Kau tidak seharusnya memakai jurus menggunakan matamu. Itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu Sasu-"

"Panggil aku seperti tadi," titah Sasuke tanpa menggubris perkataan Sakura.

"Panggil yang mana?"

"Tadi-" Sasuke menyeringai samar. "-saat kau bilang kau suka aku."

**Blush**

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, "k-kau tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan sorot mata menggoda, bibirnya nyaris mengulum senyum tipis.

"..." Sakura mati gaya dengan pandangan itu.

"_Well_..." ia menarik tangan Sakura mendekat kearahnya. "**Jawabanku**-" hidung Sasuke bersentuhan dengan hidung Sakura, kemudian Ia naikkan kepalanya sedikit dan menutup mata kelamnya, mendekati Sakura yang terpaku di tempat.

**Chu**.

Ia kecup dan lumat pelan bibir gadis itu pelan.

Tepat saat matahari muncul dari jendela kamar rumah sakit mereka. Dengan sinar tipis menyela diantara wajah Uchiha dan Haruno, membuat efek tersendiri bagi ciuman keduanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia lepaskan pagutannya dan berbaring menyamping. Membelakangi Sakura dengan wajah merah tipis yang ia tutupi dari balik rambut _raven_nya. Berpura-pura tidur atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan agar tidak memperlihatkan wajah tidak Uchiha-nya saat ini.

Sakura sendiri berdiri dengan tangan kanan di bibirnya. Wajanhya merah merona menahan malu.

_So_? Ucapan Naruto benar 'kan?

Bahkan wujud cinta Sasuke beda dari yang lain.

Kolor _pink._

merah muda.

Sewarna dengan gadis itu.

**-****aku cinta kau.**

.

.

.

Ternyata ada dua sosok yang mengintip dari pintu kamar rumah sakit. Wajah keduanya memerah sempurna saat Sasuke dan Sakura saling, ehm... berciuman singkat.

Naruto nyengir, "err... Hinata-_chan_."

"Y-ya, Naruto-_kun?_" kata Hinata sedikit berbisik, takut ketahuan.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu rasanya ciuman itu gimana... Mau coba gak denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya polos.

"A-aku..." belum sempat Hinata menjawab, ia sudah keburu pingsan di tempat.

Naruto menangkap Hinata dan berbisik panik, "Lho, kok pingsan?"

.

.

The End

Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Ini _one-shoot_ lagi dariku untuk kalian! Apakah kalian suka? :D

Semoga suka ya!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang di upload Poetry celemoet di grup SasuSaku lovers. Lucu banget gambar itu, jadi aku bikin fic nya! ini juga terinspirasi dari ending Naruto, Seamo-My Answer. Lagu itu bagus banget! Aku gak tahu arti liriknya, tapi semoga nyambung ya sama fic ini... XD *maksa banget*

Makasih juga buat Andromeda no Rei yang udah kasih tau judul ending Naruto ini sekaligus kasih tau macam-macam buatku! Maaf kalau aku bawel ya... XD

Untuk Mila juga XD makasih udah ingetin hari bersejarah ini ya... :D

Buat semuanya deh, makasih ya! XD

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk merayakan SasuSaku fanDay (ejaannya bener gak ya?) Semoga suka!

Hidup SasuSaku! *kibarin bendera SasuSaku*

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
